kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Radiant Wings
|founder = Olivert Reise Arnor|foundingDate = S.1206|key_people = * Rean Schwarzer * Alfin Reise Arnor * Estelle Bright * Lloyd Bannings|predecessor = * Crimson Wings * Winds of Freedom}}Radiant Wings (光まとう翼) was a third movement in the World War between the Imperial Army and the Mille Mirage allies. This movement, led by the Prince Olivert Reise Arnor, was revealed on 26 August S.1206. The Radiant Wings succeeded in their goal to stop the ones pulling the strings behind the World War on 1 September S.1206 with the defeat of Giliath Osborne and Ishmelga. Background Flagship Following the end of the Erebonian Civil War, Prince Olivert called in former Reinford Group chairman Gwyn Reinford for consultation regarding a new iteration of the Courageous. The cruiser was developed in utmost secrecy in the Lakeside Laboratory in Liberl. Its construction was a collaborative effort of Gwyn Reinford, Professor G. Schmidt, Professor Albert Russell and Queen Alicia von Auslese II. The project was funded by Prince Olivert and Gwyn Reinford, as well as Emperor Eugent Reise Arnor III's private funds. Olivert's disappearance Preparations for Radiant Wings came in jeopardy when the Courageous, on board Prince Olivert Reise Arnor as well as Captain Victor S. Arseid and Toval Randonneur, exploded on 18 July S.1206. Unaware to the rest of the world, the crew miraculously survived the explosion thanks to a 24-second defensive gravitational barrier implemented by bomber George Nome. Enforcer Bleublanc, who has considered Prince Olivert his rival in beauty since their meeting in Liberl in S.1202, also assisted in rescuing the group by teleporting them out of the explosion radius. In the accident, Olivert lost his left eye and Victor his left arm. Reveal Radiant Wings was publicly revealed on 26 August S.1206. A secret meeting of the Mille Mirage force was interrupted by collaborators of Operation Jormungand. When the fights on the Pantagruel's deck started to escalate and Mille Mirage leader Musse Egret initiated her final resort plan, supreme commander Cassius Bright remarked that there could be a third outcome. Ditching his invisible cloak, a brand-new Courageous II emerged between the other airships. The flagship lined up next to the Pantagruel and Prince Olivert declared his goal to eliminate the Erebonian Curse. On the other side of the ship, holograms of Giliath Osborne and his collaborators appeared, revealing the date of they would launch their attack on Calvard: 1 September S.1206. Allies Radiant Wings quickly gained the support of groups Prince Olivert has previously worked with in one way or another. Allies include, but are not limited to: staff, students and alumni of both Thors Military Academy and Leeves Branch Campus; Princess Alfin Reise Arnor and Elise Schwarzer, who had been previously saved by Class VII; the bracers from Liberl Prince Olivert had previously travelled with and helped solve the Orbal Shutdown Phenomenon crisis; the Special Support Section from Crossbell who believed that joining the Radiant Wings movement was the best way to liberate Crossbell from imperial occupation. References }} Category:Organisations